


Out of My Freaking Mind

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Scott's father tells the group what Stiles did during the health lockdown. Lydia almost goes out of her freaking mind when she knows what Stiles did.





	

“You what?” Lydia basically screamed at Stiles.

Scott’s father had most of them around a circle, telling him how he killed the PSAT proctor, and how Stiles had stood up against him, willing to risk his own life for the life of his friends.

“Stupidest thing you’ve ever done, dude,” Scott said. He clapped his right hand on Stiles’ shoulder and said, “But one of the bravest.”

“You idiot!” Lydia screamed again, catching the attention of the rest of the people in the hallway. She stormed across the circle to Stiles. She got right up in his face. “See, you don’t care if you get hurt. But me? Stiles, if you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind!”

Stiles looked at the woman he had been in love with since he was eight. He remembered saying almost exactly that to her months ago. He gathered her right into his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered over and over again, stroking her hair.

“Don’t do that to me,” she said.

“I won’t,” he said.

“Then don’t.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Stiles’ father said they had to go. Stiles said goodbye to his friends.

“You can literally be one of the stupidest kids I know,” Sheriff Stilinski said.

“I know,” Stiles said.

“But you can also be one of the bravest.” Stiles looked up at his father. “Look, I’m still not used to all this werewolf and supernatural stuff yet, but try to lead a normal life.”

“Which means no putting myself in danger?”

“Which means not scaring me…or your friends for that matter. Lydia looked all shook up.”

Stiles felt terrible that he had shaken up one of his good friends, especially the girl that he had been in love with since third grade. Although he was with Malia, he couldn’t deny he still had feelings for the banshee.

“I’ll try,” Stiles said. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Lydia: Sorry for scaring you. 

I’ll go out of my mind if you do something lie that again. You’re not afraid of getting hurt, but I will literally go out of my freaking mind if you die.

Good night, Lydia.

Good night, Stiles.


End file.
